


Positive?

by Oxi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Felching, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tail Play, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxi/pseuds/Oxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been months since the 1D boys had a day off. now that they have the week off for Christmas and New Years, some have taken off to go home, while others go up to the mountain's for the break. Harry hasn't had any sex with his kitten, Louis, and with his lover attached to him in bed, can he resist his sexual desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by various authors & works  
> this is my 1st Larry Stylinson fic, so any advice?  
> see end for more notes.

finally. a whole week off from the craziness: no screaming girls asking him for hugs, autographs, or pictures, no management stopping him from kissing his boyfriend, Louis, in public, or any of that nonsense. the 1D boys were off for the week of Christmas and New Years and they were making the most of it. Zayn, Niall, and Liam went home while Harry and Louis traveled up to the mountains. Louis had said that he was going to sleep the whole stay before they even got to the cottage all because he was driving, he was exhausted, and he could do what he wanted. Harry just smirked and shook his head at his boyfriend, reaching over and pinching Louis's thigh, which made him jerk and blush immediately. now Louis was peacefully sleeping in his large and comfortable bed wrapped around Harry, occasionally flicking his tail or ear contently. Harry, however, wasn't so content. Harry hasn't had any sex with Louis in a long time. so long, in fact, he is too ashamed to remember. now he is growing a hard on from simply thinking about what he could do to his helpless little kitten. how he could make him whimper in pleasure, scream and squirm; sweat and pant until he reached orgasm and blacked out.

Louis was wrapped tight around him. Louis's face was buried into Harry's neck, snoring lightly. Louis was so cute when he slept; so... peaceful. his hair was this beautiful, golden brown, and even more beautiful when the sun rays caressed the hairs. Louis's normally happy, bright, and playful eyes ocean blue eyes were now a dull, grey color, no sparkle: bland. Harry was happy that they were able to finally get some time off and spend some quality time with his lover. he didn't have to share him with anyone else for the whole week. no one but him. Harry was content. Louis's tail was flicking about in a lazy manner. Harry had to touch his boyfriend. just touch the trim of his furry ears and play with his restless tail. Harry reached his hand up and touch the golden fur that trimmed the outside of his ear. it twitched. harry rubbed the base of it and he heard a light purr. Louis moved about to get comfortable again; he nestled up even tighter against Harry and went limp again. Harry smirked and reached down lower. he pulled at the base of his tail and scratched his nails all of the way down to the tip and repeated the action. the purring got louder and louder until Louis finally looked up at him with sleepy eyes. he licked Harry's nose and rubbed up against him again. Harry rubbed him back and whispered, "good morning Boo Bear" Louis smiled a lazy smile. "morning, Haz. sleep well?" "s'alright" he whispered and returned the smile. "why'd you stop pettin' me?" Louis asked curiously. "because I want to do something else to you" Harry said and rolled Louis onto his back and kissed him thoroughly. Louis pressed himself against Harry's erection. Harry moaned and rolled his head back and pushed back against Louis. "oh God, Lou! i want you so bad," he said as he crashed his lips hungrily against his kitten's lips again. "well, what are you going to do about it?" Louis whispered seductively between kisses. Harry bit Louis's bottom lip until it turned a bright, luxurious red. Harry pinched and rolled his lover's nipples hard and Louis moaned and arched himself against Harry. "fuck!" he whispered. Harry smirked against Louis's lips and grabbed his hips roughly, pulling them up roughly and pressing them against his own crotch. Harry started to trail his kisses up to his kitty's ear. "i'm going to plow you into the mattress; you'll be screaming my name, beggin' me to let you cum" Harry seductively whispered into Louis's ear. Louis shivered and moaned. Harry chuckled darkly.

Harry pinned Louis's wrists up against his head and started kiss down Louis's chest. he sucked onto a nipple and bit down. Louis whimpered and pushed himself into Harry's mouth. Louis started to get aroused pushed his semi-hard on against Harry's hip, his cock starting to strain against his boxers. Harry went to the other nipple while he tweaked the other. Louis started to breathe hard. Harry moved lower and pulled his boxers off to reveal his semi-hard on. Harry grabbed his lover's cock and started to jack him off. he went to the head of Louis's cock, pushed his finger into the slit, and collected the clear droplets of pre-come. Louis's dick fattened up and the tip was dripping pre-come and had a pink flush to it. Harry swallowed him down to the hilt. Louis gasped and bucked up in his mouth, and he grabbed Harry's hair. Louis couldn't even scream it was so pleasurable. . Harry hallowed out his mouth on the upward suck and dipped his tongue into the wet slit. pre-cum squirted out and coated Harry's tongue. "God, Harry! fuck, fuck, fuck!" Louis shouted. Harry pulled off with a wet slurp. his lips were swollen and red. he went to get the lube in the nightstand drawer. he came back and squirted some onto his fingers and spread Louis's arse cheeks and circled his tight hole.

Harry pushed his finger in to the hilt, and Louis bucked his hips up, more pre-come squirted out. Harry added another finger and fucked his tight hole with them. he started to scissor his fingers and search for that bundle of nerves that he knew would make Louis loose his mind. Harry crooked his fingers and Louis bucked up and hissed with pleasure. Harry grinned evilly and added another finger and jabbed into the sensitive prostate. Louis screamed and threw his head back. Harry knew that he was going to come so he grabbed a hold of Louis's cock and squeezed the base to prevent him from coming. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "i'm ready! fuck me now!" Harry pulled his fingered out of the warm hole and slicked up his cock. he leaned back down and kissed Louis. he lined himself up with the tight, little pucker. "such a filthy little slut, aren't you? always wanting to be fucked anyway you can get it. such a whore for your master's cock." Louis moaned again and Harry slammed himself into the tight, wet heat. they moaned simultaneously. Harry pinched Louis's nipples again as he hit his abused prostate. "ah! Harry! i'm going to come!" Louis started to jack himself off, but Harry swiped his hand away and squeezed tightly before jacking Louis off in rhythm with his hard, punishing thrusts. "oh, fuck!" Harry says and throws his head back. Louis clenched around him and bucked his hips up in time with Harry's thrusts. "Harry, i'm going to come!" Harry growled and tightened his grip on Louis's cock, making it impossible for him to come.

tears started to leak from Louis's eyes from the over stimulation. he was panting and covered in sweat, clinching around the pleasurable fullness. the poor, helpless kitten started to pull away from the intrusion and push back into it at the same time. an idea popped into Harry brain. "since you want to come so bad, how about you work for it?" before Louis could comprehend what Harry meant, Harry had already flipped them over. Louis immediately started to bounce and jack himself off again, his tail flicking back and forth. Louis's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the tip of Harry's cock punch his prostate. Harry slapped Louis's cock and before Harry could sop him, cum shot out of the tip of his dick and coated his and Harry's stomachs. Louis saw stars and gasped. the clenching due to orgasm sent Harry over the edge as well. once they came down from their highs, Louis pulled off, but Harry pulled him up to his mouth by the hips and pulled open his arse cheeks. he stuck his tongue up his stretched, pink hole. he licked around the loose muscles and then pushed his finger inside. Louis's breath hitched and he arched his back again. Harry could feel the wetness inside of Louis. Harry stuck his tongue deeper into his hole alongside his finger and started to coax his cum out of his hole. Harry could taste himself as the cum flowed from his hole. Harry yanked on Louis's tail and dug deeper into his entrance. "fuck! oh, God! Harry!" Louis started to get hard again. he stroked himself again, and the cum started to flow from his abused hole. he squeezed himself hard and jacked himself off. "oh Harry! HARRY!" Louis came again, a streak of cum shot out and he passed out cold.

when he came to, he was wrapped up in Harry's arms, nice and warm. Louis almost feel back asleep when Harry whispered "love you, Boo Bear." Louis purred again "Love you, too Hazza" and he fell back asleep. happy. content. Satisfied.

it was Christmas. Louis hadn't been feeling well for a while, so Harry was downstairs making him tea. Louis was curled up in bed with the blanket wrapped around him. he just tossed up his breakfast and was currently sporting a stomach ache. "shit this hurts," he whimpered, curling up in an even tighter ball. Harry returned with the tea and Louis sat up eagerly. he sipped the warm tea and it burned down his throat and hit his stomach. it actually made him feel worst as he fell back down onto the bed. 

"aww, Lou. i'm sorry you feel so bad. and on Christmas, too. what a bummer" Harry said softly. 

Louis hissed and flipped over on his other side, tuning his back on Harry. Harry reached over and petted Louis's side and put the tea on the night stand. Harry got under the covers and wrapped himself around his lover. Louis turned back into him and cuddled closer. "I hate it when you feel bad, Lou. it make me feel even worst that I can't make you feel better," Harry stated. Louis just whimpered and hopped out of the bed suddenly, dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door. he threw up his sip of tea and any acid on his stomach. Harry came in behind him as Louis was flushing the toilet. 

"if I throw up one more time, I swear," Louis didn't finish his sentence as he brushed his teeth for the umpteenth time. Harry smiled in sympathy at his boyfriend. 

"you know, Lou, I've been thinking and researching to back up my thinking. do you think that possibly, you're.. urm. p-pregnant?" Harry said unsurely and stuttering at the end of his sentence. 

"are you crazy? men can't have babies. it's impossible!" Louis said in disbelief.

"lemme finish, Kitten. since you were throwing up anything I give you to eat, and you're always sick and you throw up at the smell of bacon, I was on the internet when you kicked my out of the room" Harry looked over at Louis. "and I was wondering what could cause this. so I looked it up and I didn't see any viruses going about. then I thought about your symptoms and it was like the symptoms that a pregnant person has. I researched it and I saw that in rare cases, men do get pregnant at the right time. I had management go out a buy you some of these" Harry went and picked up the pregnancy tests and handed them to Louis. "can you at least try? I mean maybe we created a miracle." Harry looked at Louis pleadingly. Louis looked skeptical, but then he thought, 'well why the hell not?' so he picked the box up and shooed Harry out of the bathroom. 

Louis peed on the stick and waited for the results. about three minutes later, he looked at the results. Positive.

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys like it?  
> anything that I can improve on?  
> post a comment below!  
> please, constructive criticism. flames will get you no where.  
> thanks!


End file.
